


Weeping

by Assan_Mahariel



Category: Ben 10 Series, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Complete, One-Shot, weeping angel - Freeform, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-20 00:43:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17612183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Assan_Mahariel/pseuds/Assan_Mahariel
Summary: During a fight with Animo, Ben decides to use a new alien. But those who take the form of an angel become an angel. Kevin and Gwen better learn the rules to this red light, green light game before they're sent back in time. (Quick one-shot)





	Weeping

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Ben 10 or Doctor Who

A stone statue stood in a field, an angel made of stone; its hands were covering it's face, as if it was weeping. Three sets of eyes were focused intensely on the alien, for that was what it must be, if the omnitrix symbol on it's chest had anything to say about it. It was rare for Ben to use a new alien before trying it out but this was an emergency. Animo's mutated rat seemed to sense the looming danger, staring at the alien as if it's life depended on it. One of the monster rats behind it squeaked, taking a step back. All eyes shifted to the rat before snapping back onto Ben.

He had moved, halfway to Animo now, frozen as if they were playing red light, green light. His face seemed to be frozen in mid-roar, wings spread, impossibly balanced on the tip of his right foot.

"What is that thing?" Gwen turned towards Kevin, concern evident in her eyes. Why was Ben moving like that? Why didn't he just attack Animo already, instead of playing this creepy game?

"I don't know," Kevin responded, meeting her gaze. Across the field, Animo blinked.

A scream pierced the air, and Gwen and Kevin snapped their attention back. Ben was closer now, hands just about to close around Animo's neck; the rats practically screamed, turning and abandoning Animo without hesitation. Animo cried out for them to come back, to help him, but they ignored him without even glancing back. A cruel grin was on the angel's stone face, and it wasn't hard to imagine those emotionless stone eyes to be holding absolute glee at being this close to it's prey. The rule of the game seemed almost obvious now.

Don't take your eyes off of it.

"Ben!" Gwen called out, "snap out of it!"

All it took was a single blink.

Just like that, Animo was simply gone, and Ben was already frozen, looking as if he was heading in their direction.

"We're next," Kevin's eyes widened at the realization, "he's coming for us now."

"Ben would never hurt us, alien or no alien," Gwen frowned, certain of this; confident, she closed her eyes. Kevin blinked and couldn't help the gasp as the stone angel was suddenly right in front of them, hands outstretched for them. His face held no uncertainty.

"I don't think Ben's home right now, Gwen," Kevin hissed, staring at the alien now. If he blinked, he would end up the same way Animo had. What had happened to Animo? Did Ben really kill the guy?

Gwen bit back a scream as she opened her eyes to see the monstrous face; no, Ben definitely didn't seem to be the one at the controls. Whatever kind of alien this was, Ben couldn't control it. So she settled for the backup plan that Ben had made sure was in place in case something went wrong for whatever reason. Gwen reached forward, hitting the omnitrix symbol on Ben's chest.

Despite the bright flash, both teens were too scared to look away.

"Ugh, what happened? I remember going for that new alien and then..." Ben blinked at them, motioning his hands around wordlessly and looking confused.

"Let's just say, you shouldn't use it anymore," Kevin said, cautiously patting the smaller teen on the shoulder, as if Ben would suddenly lunge forward to make them disappear. He didn't, only giving them both a concerned expression.

"Hey, where did Animo go?"


End file.
